First consider the expression for: the sum of $-8$ and the quantity of $1$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-7$ plus the product of $9$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $1$ times $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $x$ $1x$ $ - 8$ What is the product of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (1x - 8) = \color{orange}{9(x-8)}$ What is $-7$ plus $\color{orange}{9(x-8)}$ $9(x-8)$ $ - 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(x-8)-7$.